Jasmine's punishment
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: After seeing her try to manipulate and betray him, Jafar decides to make Jasmine see the consequence of her actions...Perhaps by turning her into an ally amongst other things?


Jafar's punishment

She had the audacity to cross him! The great, the mighty, the powerful and sublime Jafar! If only he had been less benevolent and credulous, more vigilant, then perhaps he wouldn't have suffered this indignation, this humiliation!

But she would pay. Princess Jasmine would know the cost of trying to play him like a fool.

"A clever ploy..." he admitted, going to launch an attack at Aladdin, who had tried to sneak around to steal the genie's lamp, his own possession. His spell successful, he merely went on to twist a nearby carpet around, turning it into a long and elaborate rope in order to immobilize the street rat right here and then. Basking in his power and his magnificence, he was just about to go forth and trap the princess inside an enormous hourglass...yet a different idea popped up, one much more fitting and sinister. "But perhaps you should have thought twice before trying to outsmart me, young lady."

Oh, she had tried to kiss him to distract him, which wasn't a bad plan per se, yet it was insufficient and it made it crystal clear that Jasmine had too much of a rebel streak within her. Even if he did marry her and attain sultanhood, he'd always have to worry about her betraying him, planning his demise from close-up or even from afar. No, he needed to deal with her...permanently.

"One might say I have one too many pet in Iago...but..." Jafar jested, using his staff and his magic in order to go on and unleash his arcane might unto Jasmine. In the past, his mere parlor hypnosis might have been utterly pointless against a strong-willed opponent like her, yet his decupled potency made it almost childishly simple to make her his right there and then. "I'll make an exception for you..."

His staff shone bright, rubies darting their gaze unto Jasmine's eyes as she went on to become curious at first, then captivated, then fascinated, only to progress toward an utterly mesmerized outlook on the object that Jafar held. The world diminished in her view, everything turning obscure except for the staff and its beautiful, beautiful eyes. They were gorgeous, alluring, downright hypnotic as Jasmine lost focus of everything else save them, getting a sense of vertigo that was only prevented by her innate and growing concentration on what Jafar held. Her eyes shone brightly as her jaw went slack, a byproduct of what she was going through.

"And now, to change you into your true nature," Jafar said as he launched yet another spell, amused by how things were turning out. At first, he allowed for the magic to crawl unto her skin as he observed in silence for a moment, admiring his handiwork.

The first thing that changed were her eyes. Her brown irises and her pupils were turning into different shapes, slits, as yellow englobed everything within them. Afterward, her soft and smooth skin went on to look rougher, yet no-less smooth as scales of the crimson variety popped up, going on to cover every inches of her revealed body and much more. Her eyes still set on the staff, Jafar went on to move it from right to left, guiding her as it seemed like her body had become much nimbler, more flexible. And yet, it was only the beginning.

"You're changing to your real self, princess...You've been nothing but a pest...But now you shall be my pet, my precious little helper after all is said and done," he teased, taking his sweet time in revealing as little as possible while he moved his staff, happy that she was so receptive to his hypnotic sway that her body couldn't do anything but follow the motions around. "You are powerless in front of me...and yet you feel yourself change into something much better...much more satisfying to you...Aren't you happy, Jasmine?"

There was indeed a sense of euphoria as she smiled, for reasons unknown. Her thought process was awkward and enigmatic, yet he told her to be happy and it felt so easy to do as he said. All the while, her own legs and arms were beginning to fuse, the latter merging together while the former adding their mass to her upper body. Soon without any limbs, all that she had was a long and slender body, of crimson and now dark as her hair was being absorbed by her new skin. With her mass and the colors being shuffled around, a hood popped up behind her head as her body waved and crawled onto the ground, still following the crimson flare that sent peace through her soul.

"You never were a princess, I'm afraid..." Jafar went on to reveal, twisting the facts to his own end as he approached the staff much closer to her eyes, who were open as wide as possible so as to receive the perceived blessing that it could bring. "No...you were a majestic cobra, one that I gave a blessing to...But now it is time to do as your master says, as Jafar says."

Her head, the last vestige of her being, went on to elongate, the mass of her body being redistributed as her lips, her nose, her delicate cheeks and everything were covered in scales. Her tongue got longer, forked and allowed for her first true speech of this new life of hers.

" _Hissssssssssss~"_

"How splendid," Jafar commented, letting the snake slither and undulate in order to still move at the same rhythm as the staff he held. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken as your true self: my pet giant cobra, a faithful and loyal companion who obeys my every command."

 *** SNAP! ***

Jasmine felt her thoughts dimmer down, her instincts kick in and her need to please her master arise as she slithered close to him, then went on to sit on a pile of coil, ready to do as she was told. Any idea of her past was subtly erased or transformed, with the gift of being a princess a result of Jafar's magnanimous actions and nothing else.

"Now, do please..."

Before Jafar was even ready to go forth and tell her much of anything, Rajah entered the scene, prowling and roaring as he was determined to avenge his mistress. Ferocious, strong and fast, he was unfortunately no match for the newly transformed Jasmine who went on to act with surprising agility and speed, coiling the tiger on the spot, ceasing his momentum and squeezing him in order to make sure he wouldn't be a threat to her master.

"How wonderful," Jafar said, looking at the tiger and his pet as she held the being she once loved more than anything, now just a mere obstacle in her way. Without any effort on her part, Jasmine had captured this beast and saved his life. It seemed that his wisdom knew no limits, as Jafar went on to look at the scene. "Now, Jasmine, could you be a dear and fetch this insolent thief with your tail as well?"

Her gigantic size, when compared to a normal cobra, made it easy to do so as Aladdin, who had struggled all the while, enough to free himself, was only caught up once more as the serpent held him tightly, coiling up his arms against his back, lifting him up from his waist.

"What have you done with Jasmine, you monster!" Aladdin shouted, oblivious to the truth of the situation, as he was then carefully placed right next to Rajah as Jasmine's handling of her new body proved to be beyond admirable, a fact that pleased Jafar. "Tell me, or I'll-"

"Or you'll nothing, boy. I have thought of handling things myself and to finish you off...but transforming the princess has given me new ideas on how to punish you," Jafar replied with a sinister grin, just about to unleash his staff again. "Why be enemies...when you could turn out to be my devoted ally and slave instead?"

Just about ready to go forth and hypnotize both Rajah and Aladdin, Jafar seemed to be beaten to it as Jasmine began to sway her head from side to side, near-immediately captivating both Aladdin and Rajah, calming them both. It was a steady, yet fluid motion, as she hissed from time to time, making them observe her in silence as Jafar went on to look from their perspective, determined to understand just what was happening.

Her own eyes were sending colorful, yet sublte flare from her slits as it made its way in a pattern, never-ending yet always repeating, which seemed to even catch Jafar off-guard. Just about to follow much like the other two captive, Jafar snapped out of it as he recognized what she was doing: hypnotizing them. He had merely chosen the cobra as a nice touch for her, but it seemed like it was another stroke of genius coming from him as he grinned and forced himself to look away, returning behind her so as to not get in the way of her task.

"Good...look into the eyes of my pet...Lose yourselves amongst them..." Jafar said, his voice filled with confidence as he saw just how fascinated Aladdin was. It seemed that, perhaps, changing Jasmine like this had given her impressive abilities, as if his own magic had altered her significantly not just in body, but in powers too. Too delighted to properly ponder upon all these changes, Jafar merely continued with the induction. "You are under the cobra's power, who is under my command...As such...You two are powerless against me, caught in my words and my might..."

Dizzy, groggy, Aladdin understood everything and nothing as Jafar's voice felt so far away while the cobra was so close, so radiant, that he couldn't even muster the will to look away. As Jasmine hissed to speak to Rajah in the language of beasts, both the tiger and the street-savvy young man were enthralled, brainwashed effectively as they couldn't gather anything significant against such power launched toward them.

Another brilliant idea then came to mind as Jafar went on to smirk, before whispering near Jasmine's serpentine head. "I will allow you the best of both world as my servant and pet, Jasmine..." he said, unleashing another arcane trick as her princess form began to return, half-covered in scales. Her lips, her face, her arms and her torso returned, with everything flowing out as if released from a coccoon of scales, yet some of the crimson and dark pieces of her serpentine form remained on her near-naked skin. Her hair flew out and her clothes regained their consistency, yet her legs remained in their serpentine fashion, a long tail made to squeeze and capture. Her eyes remaining in their form, hypnotic powers and all, she seemed to feel splendid in this arrangement as she smirked too. "Now, you shall be my enforcer, my pet and my faithful companion all the while. Finish hypnotizing those two for me and show how powerful you truly are, Jasmine."

Her memories were scrambled, left in a mess that she couldn't sort out on her own. Her body had been transformed, twisted and turned into shapes that she never really knew whether they were real or not. Her mind, though, was razor-sharp, with a focus that was placed on a solitary point: obeying her master. She had to hypnotize those two and she would do so. With her forked tongue, she hissed and spoke both the language of beasts and man and thus went on to do as she was told with a certain wicked glee.

"You cannot resssisssst me...Nor do you want to...You are both helplesssss in my coilssss...My prey to do with as I wish~" she opened up, using her nimble body to truly go on and make them work for her as their eyes followed her body and her own stare, with both tiger and man hungry to be under her sway. "You are both my ssslaves...to do with as I wish...asss my massster wish...You shall obey...You mussst obey..."

The fact that, even under their trance, they recognized Jasmine sealed the deal. Whether it be because of love, of desire and of their own weakening will, both Rajah and Aladdin succumbed and went on to smile, their eyes mimicking hers as they were effectively enslaved, their mind not their anymore, but hers and by extension Jafar's.

"I did as you commanded, my master~" Jasmine said with a bow, never letting both Rajah and Aladdin out of their coils. "They are yours to command."

"Fantastic...Now to work on them..." Jafar said before using his magic once more, this time using their proximity to each other to allow for the tiger and the thief to gain from one another. "Now, allow me to create two perfect guards, two specimens that will protect my life with theirs without any hesitation."

The currents of magic flowing through both Rajah and Aladdin, their attributes were mixed together as some of the beast within Rajah was given to Aladdin, while a part of Aladdin's humanity was given to Rajah. The first thing of note was that Aladdin began to gain some muscular mass and weight, his biceps bulging and his chest expanding, while Rajah went on to become a touch smaller, as if his strength was given partially to Aladdin. With his fur receding slightly, yet still visibly there, it was transferred to Aladdin who received feline features as stripes of orange, white and black adorned his body now. Rajah, all the while, saw his paws turn into big hands, his own claws retracting slightly as his dexterity rose considerably due to him moving his fingers purposefully, the tingles of Jafar's spell making him shiver slightly. Fierce features adorned Aladdin, while Rajah's were getting slightly softer, more human-like, as an equilibirum was reached between the two.

"Release them both from your coils, Jasmine," Jafar ordered, observing the two tiger-men with interest as he then approached them without any regard to his safety. "Whom do you serve?"

"We serve the serpent and its owner, the great and mighty Jafar!" the two beastmen said with conviction, their own muscular mass still adjusting itself to the new reality of their bodies. As they kneeled, Jasmine went on to hiss as she got closer to them, oblivious to how twisted things had gotten.

"You will keep them under my command, my pet, while I will make sure you stay under mine. Hypnotize them as much as you want, make them yours and my slaves," Jafar ordered, before flashing a tad of his power in her direction, sending a hypnotic display for her to focus upon for a little while. "You are all my slaves and my pets...now and forever."

And so began the new age of wonders and terrors in Agrabah, with Sultan Jafar accompanied by his growing menagerie of beastmen and creatures. Having kept one wish for himself, he never truly saw an opportunity to use it as his own considerable powers, as well as his entourage, was more than enough to get what he always wanted: power. Keeping the lamp with him at all times, it took a very, very long time before it was used again...

But that is another story altogether.


End file.
